


It Is What is

by RagaMuffinSundrop



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not A Happy Ending, Romance, Somewhere between requited and unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagaMuffinSundrop/pseuds/RagaMuffinSundrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Angsty look at the relationship between the Doctor and Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is What is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, any rights or properties thereof. All are owned by RTD and the BBC
> 
> I used to own Doctor Who but I lost it while playing strip poker with some bloke named Rusty.

It is what it is for both of them. Sometimes it's love. Sometimes it's friendship. Sometimes it's anger. Sometimes it's comfort. It is what it is.

They go through the motions of living on some days. They actually live life on others. There are tears and laughter and they both want more.

Sometimes in the night he comes to her when the pain is too great. Sometimes in the night she comes to him when she feels his loss in her heart. She only has one to his two but it is what it is and they live with it.

Sometimes they find each other in the night for pleasure. Desire has run too close to the surface on those days. It is what it is.

He doesn't make promises. She never asks him to do so. It is what it is.

They gain a companion who is the other half to both their souls. To him they can give what they hide from each other. It is what it is.

He changes. She changes. The companion is gone and has taken parts of their hearts and souls with him. They should comfort each other and do but it is never enough. It is what it is and always will be.

They are ripped apart separated in the cruelest possible way. They accept it because it is what it is.

I love you she tells him as she sees him for the final time. She doesn't add the words my Doctor because she knows he knows that he always has been her Doctor and always will be. It is what it is. I love you my Rose he thinks as he sees her for the last time. His words are different and he cannot say what he means so he hopes she knows. She should know because it is what it is.

The final thought for the two is the same. I love you and I wanted so much more. More for them never comes because it is what it is.


End file.
